A Love Like this
by xsostarstruck
Summary: -One Shot- After spending five years together, John is ready to take the next step with Torrie But will she accept? A Jorrie Story


**Well Last night, i had this story in mind and I had to write this one out. Its a One-shot which i hope you all enjoy! Please read and review. Thank you! =]**

"That one would be Perfect" John said looking through the glass case where so many diamond rings were shown. "I think I found it" The Jeweler removed the ring from the case and handed it to John. He examined the ring closely to see if this ring was the right ring for his girlfriend, Torrie. "I'll take it"

"So Who's the lucky lady?" The Jeweler ask

"My girlfriend, I plan on Proposing Tomorrow night" John said

"That's really nice" The Jeweler said as he handed John the Ring in the box "How did you guys meet?"

John opened the box and looked at the ring "Well, We met in College in our Junior year. My friend, Randy arrange a date for the two of us and Immediately we started off on the right foot. We will be together for five years Tomorrow and I plan on proposing tomorrow night" John said with a smile "I want to take the next step and ask her to be my wife" John handed him his credit card

"I'm really happy to hear that. You two seem to make quiet the pair" The Jeweler said handing John his credit card back. John headed for the door with the box in his hand "Good Luck! I'm sure you two will be very happy together" The Jeweler said

"Thank you" John said as he walked out the door to his car. He got in and placed the ring in his jacket pocket to keep it safe. He didn't want anything happening to it.

--

John arrived back at the apartment he shared with Torrie for the past year. He tossed the coat to the chair but missed and landed on the floor. He spotted Torrie's dog, Chloe waking up from John's foot steps and running to him. "Hey girl" He said petting her. Chloe walked away as John went into the bedroom. He changed into his sweatpants and white t-shirt. He looked at the dresser and came across a picture of him and Torrie having a Picnic in Central Park. She had such a bright smile that it would light up the room like the sun. She was the perfect girl for him and these five years with her was perfect. He would never change it for anything. "I got the perfect ring" John said

John froze for a second "The ring?! Where's the ring?!!" John began to panic. He ran into the living room. He searched around frantically looking under the couch, under the table even in the fridge. He was so screwed now. He checked under the couch again until he heard the door open and close and heard high heels. He knew who it was

Torrie looked down and saw John on all fours with his ass sticking out like a dog. Torrie began to laugh "John what are you doing down there?"

John slowly got up and looked at Torrie "Uh I lost the remote and I think its under the couch"

Torrie looked over and noticed the remote was on the coffee table "Uh John its on the coffee table"

"Did I say Remote? I meant to say uhh cell phone" John said. John need to change the subject quickly. He stood up and quickly pulled Torrie into a kiss wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss "I missed you" John said

"I missed you too" Torrie said giving him a peck "How was work?"

"Work was great. What about you?"

"Work is Work" Torrie said "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Hmm Is is the superbowl?"

"No" Torrie said "Guess again"

"Is it Christmas?" John asked

"Nope. Guess again"

"I know what it is. Its our Five year anniversary!" John said

"Bingo!" Torrie said

"Well, your lucky because I got something really special planned for you" John said

"Really? I wonder what it could be"

"You are just going to have to.." John stopped in his track. He spotted, at the corner of his eye, that Chloe had the box in her mouth walking around. "Shit" He muttered

"What?! I am just going to have to shit?!" Torrie said

"No No No!! I meant to say you are going to have to wait" John said. John needed to get the ring but needed Torrie to leave "Uh Tor, you had a long day. Why don't you go take a bath? You need to relax" John said

"Yeah your right" Torrie said "I am a bit tired"

"Let me help you!" John said. John broke his embrace with Torrie and grabbed her hand and headed to their bathroom in the bedroom. He grabbed her a towel and robe and gave it to her and push her into the bathroom "Now you take your time and enjoy your bath" John said

"Okay?" Torrie said as John slammed the door and ran into the living room.

"Chloe! Yoo hoo!" John called out "I need that box you have in your mouth" John continued to look around. He spotted Chloe "Chloe.. Drop the box" John said as he walked closer to Chloe. "Do it for me" Chloe began to run and John chased after her

"Chloe!" John yelled out "Get your ass over here!" Chloe continued to run around the apartment.

Torrie was in her bathtub, closing her eyes until she heard yelling. She was really confused "John" She called out "Is everything okay?"

John heard Torrie and didn't know what to say "Uhh.. Yeah.. Everything is fine. I'm just looking for something" He yelled out

"Okay" Torrie said closing her eyes and relaxing in her bubble bath

John needed to get the ring. He had to think of something fast. He spotted some of Chloe's treats and decided to use that to get the ring back. He grabbed a treat and took it out "Chloe. I got a treat for you" John said. Chloe approached John who dropped the treat on the floor as Chloe approached the treat. John went to grab the box out of Chloe's hand but he failed as Chloe ran off again.

"Damn it!" John yelled out

Torrie was yet again interrupted by John's yelling. She was really confused and concerned "John!" She called out "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yes. Enjoy your Bath! Everything is fine" John yelled out

John continued to chase Chloe until he finally got her cornered. "I got you now!" Chloe walked backed till she reached the end. "Hand it over!" John said as Chloe began to whine. John looked at her and knew she was scared. "I'm sorry Chloe. I just need that box" John said. Chloe released the box from her grip and John grabbed it. He opened the box to check if the ring was fine. He sighed in relief "I'm not letting you out of my sight!" John said. He went into the bedroom and placed the ring in a safe place.

John walked into the Living room and sat down on the couch. Torrie came out with her hair wrapped in a towel and a robe "What was with all the noise out here?" Torrie asked

"Me and Chloe were just playing" John said

"That's Nice. I'm glad you too are becoming best of friends" Torrie said making John laugh "Well I am going to Join you guys, I'm just going to change" Torrie went into the bedroom and changed into a white t-shirt with pink shorts. Her hair was still damp and she ran to the couch and laid right into John's arms. "So can you give me a clue about what we are doing tomorrow?" Torrie pleaded

"Nope. I'm not saying anything. You are going to have to wait and see" John said "I just need to to Dress your best and be ready for an amazing night"

"Amazing night?" She asked

"Yep. An Amazing night"

--

Torrie was at work the following day. She hadn't seen John this morning to wish him a Happy Anniversary. She was so anxious to see what John had planned for her tonight. She got a knock at her door and it was her assistant, Rebecca who came in. "Torrie, there's a man outside here who would like to give you something" Rebecca said

"For me?" She said as she got up from her chair "What could it be?"

"I think your going to like it" Rebecca said

Torrie exited her office with Rebecca behind her. She saw a delivery man holding a boque of Flowers. "Are you Torre?" The delivery man asked

"Yes I am" Torrie said

"These flowers are for you" He said handing her the flowers that she accepted

"Oh thank you" She said "Oh My God. There lilies! Twelve Pink lilies! They are my favorite"

"Who are they from?" Rebecca asked

Torrie found and card and read the note out loud "To the most beautiful Woman I Love, Happy Aniversary. Love, John"

"Aww John sent those? He's so sweet" Rebecca said

"He really is" Torrie said

"What I would do for a boyfriend like that?" Rebecca said

"I wonder what else is in store?" Torrie said curious about what the rest of the day would hold for her

--

"I need the Limo to be here at 8pm sharp. Not a second later!" John said "Do you understand?" John was getting frustrated with the Limo Driver "Ok be here or I will not pay you a dime" John closed his phone

"Can't anything go right for me?" John questioned himself

John's phone rang and he grabbed it and opened it up "Listen! I said 8pm!" John yelled

"Is that how you talk to your girlfriend?" Torrie said

"Oh I'm sorry Torrie" John said "Happy Anniversary Baby"

"That's more like it and Happy Anniversary" Torrie said "I just called because I wanted to thank you for the lilies you sent me. They are Gorgeous!" Torrie said

"I knew you would love them. I mean after all they are your favorites"

Torrie was really impressed "You know me too well" Torrie said

"I know and you better be ready for tonight" John said

"I will. I'm really looking forward to it all and really curious about what you have planned"

"Make sure you are ready by 8pm. I have someone that will pick you up and take you your destination"

Torrie giggled "Okay. I'll be sure of that. I have to go and get back to work. I love you" She said

"I love you too" John said closing his phone and placing it on the table. He was really looking forward to tonight even more and more. He went into his pocket and checked inside the box to make sure the ring was there. He opened it up and looked at it.

"I hope she says yes"

--

Torrie arrived home to an empty apartment. "Hello?" She called out "I guess he isn't here"

She walked into the kitchen and did not find John. She found a note on the table that read 'See you later' This got her even more excited about what tonight had in store for her. She grabbed a vase and filled it with water and placed the lilies that John got her in there.

She went into her bedroom and opened her closet and took out the dress she was going to wear. She picked out a red Knee high dress that had a two straps wrap around her neck and cut up to her thigh. She placed on sparkling silver heels along with beautiful dangling earings and a necklace with a heart. She decided to lets her wavy hair down and spray her John's favorite perfume on. She walked infront of the mirror "Perfect" She said

The bell had rang and she quickly grabbed her purse and shawl and ran to the door. She opened their and it was the driver. "Miss Torrie Wilson, I presume?" The driver asked

"Yes I'm ready" she said

"Follow me" Torrie closed her door and followed the driver into the elevator and down the stairs to the giants black Limo waiting for her to take her to wherever John directed him to take him. The driver opened the door for her and she got inside and sat down, crossing her legs and waiting to get to see John

--

Torrie looked out the window where the driver stopped the car. She was outside of the Plaza hotel, one of the world's most famous hotels. "Wow" She said "I don't know what he has in store but so far it is pretty damn good"

The driver opened the door and helped Torrie out of the car. "Go to the front desk. They will direct you from there" Torrie walked inside the Hotel's lobby and found a woman smiling at her

"You must be Torrie. Please follow me" She said as Torrie followed her into the elevator. The woman pressed the button that read '35' and the elevator took them to the thirty fifth floor. "Walk up that next flight of stairs and the Door will be right there. Enjoy" She said

Torrie exited the elevator and headed up the stairs. Every step she took was getting her more anxious. She was dying to Know what John had in Store for her and couldn't wait any longer. She got to the end and slowly opened the door.

Torrie's eye immediately enlarged. She saw the most beautiful Garden with all types of flowers and plants surrounded by the giants buildings on New York City including the Empire state building and Chrysler building. She looked forward and saw a stone path that lead to a table for two and saw the man she loved. She slowly walked along the path looking right into John's eyes. He was all dressed up in a black suit and a red button down shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned. He looked so handsome tonight. She approached him as he extended his hand which is grasped "John.. This is amazing" She said

"Well you deserve it" He said as he leaned in and kissed her "I hope you like it" John said

"I think I love it" Torrie said

"Come on. Lets eat" John said. He pulled out the chair for Torrie which she took a seat in. He pushed her chair in and he took a seat in his chair. He grabbed the bottle of Champange and poured her and himself each a glass. He handed her the glass as he was about to make a toast. He raised his glass and said "Here's to us. Five years strong!" He said

They clinked glasses and took a sip of the champange. "This is great John. This is one perfect anniversary!" She said "How did you do it all?"

"Ahh I cannot reveal my secrets" He said

Torrie giggled "Ok let's just enjoy this" She said

--

They just finished their meal and they were stuffed "Oh my god, John. That was amazing. One of the best meals I've ever had" Torrie said

"I'm glad you liked it" John said

"It was amazing"

"That's not all. This night is not over yet" John said

"There's more?" Torrie said

"Yeah come on" He said as he took her hand. They walked over to another point of the building that overlooked Midtown Manhattan. The whole Skyline was gorgeous along with the flowers that was in the garden. John wrapped his arms down Torrie's neck as she rubbed his arms, looking over the skyline.

"Its so beautiful, John"

"Not as beautiful as you"

Torrie smiled "I love your little gestures to me"

"Well I love you" John said

"I love you too" Torrie responded

John knew that it was time to do what he came here for. He released Torrie from his embraced as she turned around. He grabbed her hands and held onto them, not letting go.

"Torrie, I just want you to know that I love you so much and nothing in the world can ever change that" They looked deep into each other's eyes "These past five years with you have been great. I never had a love like this and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world because my Love for you is so strong and Nothing can destroy it. So I've been thinking about this for a while and I feel that I'm ready for the next step and I want to take it with you and Only you" John released his grip from her hands and he slowly got down on one knew and pulled out a box to reveal a diamond ring. Torrie was blown away. She was shaking from head to toe. She couldn't believe it.

"John Oh my god.." Torrie said stuttering. John was down one knee and that only meant one thing

"Torrie, Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" He asked

Torrie was in utter shock. John was proposing to her. "Oh my god.." She said "John.. Yes I will Marry you!" She said. John placed the ring on her finger and stood up and Gave her the most passionate Kiss she had ever received. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as John wrapped his hands around her slender hips. She broke the kiss stared right into his eyes "I love you" Torrie said

"I love you" John said

"I can't believe it! I'm engaged!" Torrie said smiling "I'm your fiancé!"

"I can't wait till I make you Ms. Cena" John said

"Me too. Ms. Cena. I like the sound of that" She said.

John nodded in approval "I like it too"

"John?" She said

"Yeah?" He answered

"You made me the happiest woman today"

"And you Made me the Happiest man today.."

**Author's notes: So did you like it? I know i did. Thank you for reading! =D**


End file.
